Halloween à Marineford !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Nos marines adorés fêtent aussi Halloween... Mais que se passe-t-il réellement lors de ces soirées entre collègues ? Venez le découvrir... [Présence d'un personnage OC - Ne convient pas aux enfants (Sang et détails violents)]


**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_La base de Marineford est en pleine effervescence en cette fin de mois d'octobre. C'est la soirée d'Halloween dans quelques heures et tout le monde se prépare à être monstrueusement horribles. L'ambiance sordide de cette fête sera-t-elle au rendez-vous ?_

* * *

**Personnages** : Chesca (OC) / Sengoku – Garp – Tsuru - Smoker – Momonga - Stainless – Onigumo -Dalmatian - Kizaru (Borsalino)

* * *

**Le 31 octobre, à Marineford,**

Tandis que les derniers préparatifs se mettent en place, les haut-gradés se préparent aussi, tous dans leur quartier pour être le plus horrible. Je suis parmi eux depuis maintenant quatre ans, et j'ai repris le plaisir de me déguiser en monstruosité lors de la soirée d'Halloween organisée au QG. J'admets que la première année, j'ai littéralement fui le QG, trouvant l'idée complètement ridicule. Le lendemain, mes collègues me racontaient les histoires effrayantes et sinistres que Garp leur avait raconté. J'avais regretté mon absence. Dès lors, l'année suivante, j'ai joué le jeu.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième année que je participe aux festivités. J'ai acheté un tas de bonbons que j'ai placé dans la salle de réunion qui va nous servir comme lieu horrifique en cette soirée. Depuis tôt ce matin, j'aide Tsuru à cuisiner des apéritifs, des entrées et divers plats et gâteaux à se mettre sous la dent toute la soirée. Ce sera un apéro dinatoire avec alcool, bien entendu. Il n'y a pas d'enfants au sein du QG et je ne crois pas que les adultes se contentent seulement de bonbons et de gâteaux en forme de zombies fait par nos petits soins.

\- Chesca… ? Chesca, tu m'écoutes ?!

Le nez plongé sur mes gâteaux, je relève la tête clignant des yeux, cherchant à me réveiller de ma transe. En face de moi, la doyenne de la base Tsuru me regarde sévèrement, les mains sur ses hanches. Je souris doucement et me redresse pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Tsuru … ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, jeune fille. Voilà 10 minutes que je t'appelle. La soirée va bientôt débuter et tu n'es toujours pas déguisé ! File te changer ! Je m'occupe du reste !

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais elle lève la main et pose un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de pointer la porte du même doigt.

\- Sors d'ici immédiatement. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant le début de la soirée.

Son ton bien que bienveillant, est menaçant. Je souris à la doyenne, avant de retirer mon tablier que je laisse contre la chaise la plus proche. Je la salue d'un geste de la main tout en quittant les cuisines. Je tourne sur ma gauche, et pars dans mes appartements, au fond du QG. Je marche environ 2 minutes avant d'arriver devant une lourde porte de bois. Je sors mes clés et la déverrouille rapidement avant de rentrer d'un pas pressé à l'intérieur de mes quartiers. La porte se referme lourdement derrière mo, et je me jette sur mon placard, pour prendre mon costume d'Halloween. Je manque d'originalité comme chaque année, mais je rajoute du maquillage pour le rendre plus réaliste. Cette année, je suis Chesca la mariée morte dans un tragique accident.

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Parce qu'en plus du déguisement, chaque participant doit concocter une histoire horrifique sur son personnage qu'il devra raconter à toute l'assemblée des participants. Ça met un peu plus de pression, voyez-vous. La personne avec la meilleure histoire remporte le droit de demander une faveur à une ou plusieurs personnes présentes. Vous comprendrez donc l'enjeu pour certaines personnes de gagner ce stupide concours. Je m'en fiche pour ma part. Je n'ai pas spécialement travaillé mon jeu d'acteur et j'ai acheté ce costume dans une boutique random. Bref. Je dois me préparer.

Je sors ma trousse de maquillage que je pose sur le lit avant de sortir mon costume. Il est composé d'une longue robe blanche déchirée à de multiples endroits, démontrant la violence de l'accident. La robe est longue cachant mes jambes et le bustier blanc de la robe est déchiré, laissant apercevoir la peau et il est couvert de sang et de salissures noires et vertes. Un bouquet de fleurs mortes accompagne la robe et j'ai acheté une bombe de couleur pour rendre mes cheveux grisonnants. Le costume est plutôt bien réalisé dans l'ensemble… Mais le plus compliqué reste à venir : le maquillage. Je le prends sous le bras et pars me changer dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Je l'enfile rapidement et reviens prendre la trousse de maquillage. Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour me maquiller en temps normal… J'espère ne pas faire un maquillage trop lai. Même si ça rentrerait parfaitement dans le terme de ce soir. Je sors de quoi me peindre le visage et retourne devant mon miroir. A l'aide de plusieurs crayons, je commence à dessiner les contours des orbites me servant d'yeux. Je me peinture lentement autour des yeux de noirs ainsi que les paupières. Je m'observe longuement et commence à me tracer de nombreuses cicatrices sur le front et les joues. Puis, je regarde ma mâchoire encore intacte… Je souris et commence à crayonner une vilaine ouverture des joues de chaque côté de mon visage. Après environ une trentaine de minutes à me maquiller, je finis de me maquiller la peau avec une peinture blanche sur le visage, les bras et le haut de mes épaules. J'attrape la bombe de couleur que je pulvérise au maximum sur mes cheveux. L'effet grisonnant donne un aspect encore plus cadavérique à mon état déjà pas terrible.

Je souris face à mon résultat satisfaisant et voyant le sourire macabre que m'offre mon reflet, je frisonne de mon corps.

\- Pouaf. Ça me dégoûte déjà…. J'espère que je vais pouvoir retourner les cœurs à plusieurs collègues dragueurs.

Je range mon matériel de coloriage de peau, et retourne dans ma chambre prendre le bouquet de fleurs et arrange les derniers détails de mon costume. Je regarde mes pieds nus.

\- Mince, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Je réfléchis rapidement et hausse les épaules.

\- On va dire que j'ai perdu mes chaussures lors de l'accident…

J'arrange mes cheveux en niez d'oiseaux et je m'avance pour sortir de mes quartiers. Je pose une main sur la poignée et respire calmement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le couloir est désert à mon soulagement. Il me faut au moins le temps de rejoindre la salle de réunion pour me répéter mon histoire sans que je bug. Je referme mes appartements derrière moi, et me dirige, à pieds nus vers le lieu de rencontre : la salle de réunion. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, j'entends les voix graves de mes collègues et supérieurs. Timidement, j'arrive devant la porte ouverte de la salle et y glisse un rapide coup d'œil. Tout est en place et tout le monde semble déjà présent. Il ne manque que moi pour commencer la fête. Je vois quelques collègues vice-amiraux que je côtoie régulièrement au milieu de visages complètement inconnus. L'amiral en chef Sengoku est présent avec Tsuru et un amiral sur les trois est présent également et il s'agit de l'amiral Kizaru, toujours partant pour s'amuser.

D'un pas assuré, j'apparais dans l'embrasure de la porte et avance de quelques pas avant d'être stoppée nette dans mon élan à cause d'une immense silhouette me barrant le passage. Je relève les yeux pour voir l'amiral Kizaru déguisé en un vampire élégant dans sa tenue sombre, le visage pâle, les yeux rouge-sang et la bouche dégoulinant de faux sang. D'un geste gentlemen, il vient se pencher, prend ma main et y fait un baiser avec un clin d'œil dragueur.

\- Même mooorte, vous êtes diviiiine vice-amiraale Chesca ~

Toujours aussi provocateur ce singe. Sous mon maquillage, je me sens rougir et me touche les cheveux nerveusement face à son compliment.

\- Merci Amiral Borsalino. Vous êtes bien habillé comme à votre habitude. Mais peut être que votre costume manque de jaune.

Il rigole avec franchise et garde ses yeux bruns plongés dans les miens avant de parler à voix basse.

\- Je t'ai déjà diiit de m'appeler Borsaalino-kun, ma chère Chesca-Chaaan~

\- Et moi, je vous ai déjà dit que je me refusais de tutoyer un supérieur, monsieur.

Je me régale de son air un peu déçu avec sa moue à la fois drôle et adorable et me détourne de lui pour aller voir mes collègues. Je me glisse entre Momonga et Smoker. Smoker a choisi la facilité et il s'est déguisé en fantôme, utilisant son fruit du démon de fumée comme effet d'optique. Momonga s'est recouvert de faux sang, et de vilaines cicatrices sur son torse dénudé dans lequel il s'est planté des sabres. Oubliant les autres collègues je bloque sur son torse parfaitement moulé. C'est Smoker qui me réveille d'un coup dans les côtés sous les rires de tous les vices amiraux.

\- Tu baves sur Momonga ou je rêve… ? ricane Smoker.

Momonga rougit et je détourne brusquement le regard.

\- Naaan… Mon cerveau a bloquésur le déguisement… L'effet est super bien réalisé Momonga..

\- Merci Chesca, marmonne-t-il en reprenant un air plus neutre, la gêne partie. Tu t'es donné à fond sur ton costume aussi… Tu es une mariée … ?

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ? me taquine Smoker.

\- Ça, tu le ne sauras jamais ! Et puis, soyez patient ! On doit garder nos histoires secrètes pour l'instant.

\- Pouaf.. Quelle tradition débile, soupire Stainless. Personne n'est aveugle. On voit tous les costumes…

\- Voir est une chose Stain… Mais n'as-tu pas envie d'écouter les histoires farfelues de tes collègues sur leur costume ?

Il hausse les épaules, pas plus intéressé que ça. Je me concentre sur son costume. Comme pour Momonga, il a choisi de déchirer un de ses fidèles costumes, pour le tâcher de sang. A ses côtés, Onigumo… Qui n'est pas déguisé et il est habillé de son ignore tailleur habituel. Je le regarde avec un haussement des sourcils. Il remarque mon regard et m'offre son sourire le plus glaçant en dévoilant toutes ses dents.

\- Mon costume te plait… ?

\- J'le vois pas en fait. Il est invisible ?

\- Je vais te le montrer, petite insolente, ricane-t-il.

Onigumo se recule et en un claquement de doigt, il fait apparaître ses horribles pattes d'araignées dans son dos, m'arrachant un glapissement.

Putain d'arachnophobie ! Smoker passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter, connaissant mon dégoût pour ses bestioles. Momonga prend la parole, nullement impressionné.

\- On a tous compris Onigumo… Fais les disparaître… Mais tu aurais pu être plus imaginatif… J'espère que tu as au moins réfléchi à ton histoire.

\- Tu vas l'adorer, réplique-t-il sans faire disparaître son sourire glaçant de son visage.

En deux-deux, il fait disparaître ses horribles tentacules velues de son dos et j'arrive enfin à me calmer. Je remarque alors que Dalmatian est assis au sol, sous sa forme canine. Mais celle-ci est légèrement différente. Je m'avance à son niveau et m'accroupis devant lui. Son pelage normalement tacheté de blanc et de noir est désormais brun foncé sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il lève sa tête vers moi et ses yeux sont étrangement rouges. Je souris et caresse sa tête pour jouer avec lui.

\- Joli costume Dalmatian.. Tu es un magnifique loup-garou pour cette belle pleine lune.

Comme unique réponse, il se rapproche et vient me lécher sa joue avant de reculer, dégoutté, la langue couverte de maquillage. Tous les vice-amiraux éclatent de rire et je me joins malgré moi au rire général face à la tête du pauvre Dalmatian.

Frustré d'être exclu du cercle, Kizaru se rapproche et vient se positionner aux côtés de Smoker pour observer la situation. Je suis assise au milieu du cercle devant Dalmatian à me tordre de rire tandis qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de se nettoyer la langue. Après quelques minutes, je sors un mouchoir de ma poche et l'aide à retirer la peinture de sa langue rappeuse. Il part s'abreuver à la fontaine d'eau tandis que je me relève et remarque enfin la présence du singe jaune. Ce dernier m'observer avec un regard profond comme s'il essayait de m'analyser. Je me détourne gênée par son étrange comportement et me positionne de l'autre côté de Smoker.

C'est à cet instant précis que Sengoku tousse enfin pour se faire remarquer. Notre groupe se dissout et nous nous rapprochons de l'amiral en chef. Ce dernier n'a guère fait plus d'effort que mes collègues et s'est contenté d'un déguisement de squelette avec un peu de maquillage, probablement réalisé par Tsuru. Cette dernière manque à l'appel, surement repartie aux cuisines. Assis dans un fauteuil, dévorant déjà un donut, Garp observe l'assemblée riant aux éclats, déguisé en un affreux zombie. Son costume est déchiré et couvert de morsures et de sang. Je n'aimerai pas l'affronter comme zombie si l'apocalypse se passe un jour sur nos mers.

\- Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé ! Je lance donc cette nouvelle soirée d'Halloween ! Que les monstres en vous se réveillent en cette sombre soirée… !

Au même moment, Tsuru apporte les nombreux plats dans la salle de réunion. Je me glisse entre mes collègues et l'aide à tout mettre en place sur les nombreuses tables. Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête et je commence à verser l'alcool dans de nombreux verres. Je fais la serveuse sous le regard attentif de mes collègues et supérieurs. Je finis par me servir un verre et pars rejoindre mon cercle de collègue, rejoint par Sengoku, Garp, Tsuru et Kizaru. Des sièges sont rajoutés à notre cercle, et à peine je me rapproché que l'amiral Kizaru s'est levé de son siège pour me le céder. Ses bonnes manières de gentlemen deviennent gênantes… Mais genre vraiment. Ce petit geste attire de nombreux sifflements que je calme aussitôt avec un regard noir. Je m'assois avec délicatesse sur le siège et croise les jambes sous ma robe. Le cercle des morts-vivants est réuni…

Qui prendra en premier la parole … ?

Plusieurs longues minutes passent, tandis que tout le monde s'observe avec cette même question en tête. Garp finit de mâcher son donut et rote grassement, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à l'ensemble des haut-gradés. Seul Sengoku et Tsuru ne semblent pas surpris par cette indélicatesse du héros de la Marine.

\- Très belle entrée en matière Garp, tonne Tsuru. Mais puisque que tu as tant envie de faire du bruit, raconte-nous ton histoire… En espérant que tu es travaillé dessus.

Ce dernier se cure longuement le nez devant une assistante très attentive et un sourire dément s'installe progressivement sur son visage. D'un mouvement lent, il se redresse de son siège et se penche vers nous, le regard balayant chaque personne.

\- Très bien… J'vais vous raconter une histoire…. Mon histoire.

Son visage qui était souriant et plein de joie se crispe immédiatement, et ses yeux deviennent sérieux et noirs. Un tel changement d'ambiance me fait déjà frissonner. Tsuru recule pour aller au fond de la salle de réunion et revient avec une citrouille décorative avec une bougie en son intérieur qu'elle allume à l'aide d'une allumette. Smoker se lève discrètement à ma droite et va éteindre les autres lumières. A cet instant, on n'aperçoit que les visages des différentes personnes. L'atmosphère change immédiatement et tout le monde se colle au fond de son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur Garp. Ce dernier attend que tout le monde se calme et prend une voix grave.

\- Tout le monde connait la célèbre île de Thriller Park, le bateau transportant une sorte d'île créée par l'ancien Corsaire Gecko Moria… Personne ne sait vraiment où se situe cette île aujourd'hui. On sait seulement qu'il continue de voguer lui et ses compères zombies dans le triangle de Florian. C'est là-bas que mon cauchemar a commencé… Aujourd'hui, je suis parmi vous mais…. Je dois rester caché, dans l'ombre car il m'a volé mon ombre.

D'un coup d'œil autour de lui, il observe nos moindres réactions. Tout le monde écoute avec intérêt son histoire, sans être réellement effrayé pour l'instant.

\- Sengoku m'avait envoyé là-bas après la défaite de Moria contre mon petit-fils Luffy… L'île était complètement immobile et c'était le moment idéal pour l'attraper lui et son équipage. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Petite pause, puis il croque dans un nouveau donut qu'il mâche et avale en mettant des miettes partout.

\- Dès qu'on a accosté, on a vu des choses à moitié humaines, à moitié animales autour de nous. Elles étaient toutes effrayées… Ça nous a foutu la chair de poule mais on devait attraper Moria coûte que coûte. Alors, on a avancé dans une lugubre foret pendant un moment avant d'arriver enfin devant son château. Les alentours étaient détruit à cause des combats entre….

\- On a compris Garp, grince Sengoku. Passe à la suite.

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole Sengoku, tu gâches le suspens ! couine Garp avec une moue ridicule.

Duel de regards entre les deux vieux amis, mais Sengoku ne lâche pas l'affaire et Garp est obligé de s'avouer vaincu.

\- Certaines des choses nous ont suivi dans la forêt et nous regardaient comme si elles étaient surprises de notre présence. On les a ignorés et on est rentré dans le QG de Moria. Des corps jonchaient sur le sol au milieu de l'entrée. Y'avait des corps de pirates dont on n'avait pas entendu parler depuis des années. Mais vu leur état, ils étaient morts depuis bien des décennies. On les a enjambés et on a traversé l'ensemble des pièces du château sans trouver la trace de Gecko Moria ou de son ombre… Sengoku m'avait bien prévenu de faire gaffe avec lui. Il possède un fruit du démon capable de vous voler votre ombre et de la placer dans un corps mort pour lui redonner vie…. Et malheureusement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a volé la mienne pendant je regardais ailleurs…. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, je suis tombé contre un horrible zombie qui avait le corps d'un vieux camarade de promotion, Tamaro qui était porté disparu. Son corps était en décomposition et une odeur nauséabonde a envahi toute la pièce. Des soldats ont vomi et ont quitté la pièce… Moi, comme l'idiot que je suis, je suis resté planté là, à le regarder s'avancer le regard vide vers moi… Son visage était déformé par les coups et sa peau recousue maladroitement. Sa mâchoire était pendante dans le vide mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de me mordre au bras quand il est arrivé à mon niveau…. La douleur était incomparable à tout ce que j'avais connu…. Ses dents ont pénétré ma chair jusqu'à l'os et je l'ai regardé avec de gros yeux sans crier. Les plus courageux de mes soldats ont sorti leur fusil et l'ont tué. Je suis resté là à regarder son corps sur le sol, enfin libéré de son supplice. Mais le mien venait que de commencer…. Nous sommes retournés au bateau sans Moria et les médecins m'ont soigné comme ils pouvaient la morsure.

D'un geste théâtral, Garp relève sa manche gauche et nous montre une morsure profonde dans son avant-bras. Je reste époustouflée devant la qualité du maquillage. La morsure est infectée et tout son bras semble être mort… On aperçoit ce qu'il semblerait être son os. A cause de sa chair arrachée à divers endroits. J'avale de travers ma salive. Beurk, j'ai trop d'images de corps en décomposition dans le crâne pour la soirée. Voyant nos airs dégoûtes, Garp sourit fièrement.

\- On est rentré tout penaud au QG…. Et alors que je sortais sur le pont profiter de l'aide marin, le soleil m'a brûlé la peau et j'ai senti de vives douleurs partout en moi. J'ai hurlé comme j'avais jamais crié et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand j'suis revenu à moi, j'étais allongé à l'infirmerie, et les infirmières m'ont annoncé qu'en plus d'avoir été infecté par un zombie, j'avais perdu mon ombre. Et me voilà devant nous, aujourd'hui, à moitié humain et à moitié zombie, recherchant une nouvelle ombre….

Puis, Garp se tait. Il croise ses bras et se remet confortablement dans son fauteuil, nous fixant.

\- Pas mal Garp… Pour une fois, je suis surpris que tu es un peu d'imagination pour ce genre d'histoires, le taquine Sengoku. Quelqu'un ne t'aurait pas aidé par hasard … ?

\- Meeuh.. Tsuru a corrigé mon texte hier soir, grogne Garp.

Tout le monde sort progressivement de sa transe imaginative et un nouveau silence pensant s'installe. Personne ne veut prendre la suite, de peur d'être ridicule à côté de Garp. Tsuru soupire et regarde Sengoku, assis à gauche de Garp.

\- Pourquoi ne pas continuer avec toi Sengoku … ?

Ce dernier se contente d'hausser les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu que je raconte sur un squelette ? Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant à raconter comme histoire.

\- Encore en train de te défiler Sengoku, soupire Tsuru. Tu pourrais venir me voir au moins… C'est la même chose chaque année.

\- Ça se voit qu'il n'a pas été nommé amiral en chef pour son imagination débordante, ricane Garp.

\- Je vais prendre la suite si personne ne veut continuer avec son histoire, se délecte Onigumo en se frottant les mains.

Son air malicieux et ses yeux démoniaques balayent le cercle autour de lui, très silencieux. Tout le monde s'attend au pire avec lui, comme d'habitude.

\- Moi, je ne suis pas un mort-vivant… Moi, je suis quelqu'un d'orginal. Moi, je suis une petite bête que vous côtoyez tous les jours sans vous rendre compte. Même une petite bête que vous mangez pendant votre sommeil… MONSTRES !

Son cri si inattendu fait sursauter tout le monde et le pauvre Stainless, assis à côté de lui en tombe en arrière avec son fauteuil. Onigumo le fixe avec un air satisfait et son sourire s'agrandit davantage, fier de son effet. Il se lève de son siège, puis part marcher dans l'ombre de la pièce.

\- Je suis inoffensif. Mais pourtant si craint par l'Homme et surtout par la Femme. Pourtant, du haut de mes quelques centimètres, je ne veux que me nourrir….

Sans crier garde, il apparaît derrière moi et Smoker, transformé à l'aide de son immonde fruit du monde. Je sens un spasme de dégoût m'envahir mais je tente de garder la tête haute. Smoker est dans un état similaire, les lèvres pincées. Je sens Onigumo bouger derrière nous de manière démoniaque, avec ses pattes velues, arrachant des grimaces de dégoût à Momonga, Stainless, Garp et Sengoku qui se masse les tempes, déjà à bout de nerfs. Seul Stainless et Momonga semblent compatir à la terrible situation se déroulant dans notre dos. Dalmatian observe curieusement la scène assis aux pieds de Momonga qui lui caresse tendrement la tête et les oreilles. Je le fixe avec envie. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de penser à autre chose, je me décolle le dos de mon siège et siffle gentiment Dalmatian. Ses oreilles se redressent et il se désintéresse aussitôt de Momonga pour venir se caler contre mes jambes. Je grattouille derrière ses oreilles et souris.

\- Joli toutou… J'espère que t'as une histoire à nous raconter aussi toi.

Onigumo le fixe avec énervement et il se décale pour passer derrière Borsalino, toujours aussi détendu depuis le début de la soirée. D'un coup d'œil, j'observe amusée Onigumo qui essaie de dégoûter le singe jaune, qui finit par rigoler d'un rire franc et communicatif. L'air d'Onigumo se décompose tandis que tout le monde est pris d'un fou rire. Je tente d'étouffer mes ricanements derrière ma main, faisant semblant de bailler. Sengoku tousse après plusieurs minutes pour ramener le calme.

\- Mhh… Ca suffit voyons… Ce n'est pas très gentil. Le but de cette soirée est d'avoir peur Borsalino…

\- Aaaah… ? Je le trouvais mignoon pour une arraigné ~ Une mignonne arraigné à son paapaaa ~

Pour confirmer ses paroles, il pose une main sur une des nombreuses pattes d'Onigumo et glousse en sentant que c'est tout doux.

\- C'est dooooux ~ Tu ne voudraaais pas me serviiir de caaarpette daaans mon bureaaau ?~

Nos fous rires grimpent en intensité et Onigumo repousse la main de Borsalino avant de partir bouder dans un coin de la pièce. Tout le monde tente d'effacer les larmes qui coulent aux coins des yeux, sans y parvenir. Nous mettons facilement un quart d'heure à nous calmer. Je respire un grand coup et observe ses visages, d'habitude si sérieux et crispés par le stress, tous détendus dans des expressions de bonheur. Les regards se tournent désormais Stainless qui bouge, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention. Il jette un coup d'œil à Momonga et les deux se lèvent se leur confortable siège.

Tiens tiens.. Une prestation à deux… Voilà un concept encore jamais fait. Momonga est le premier à prendre la parole, prenant sa voix la plus grave possible.

\- Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement 8 mois que nous nous sommes échoués sur une île jamais répertoriée sur les cartes. Nos corps s'y trouvent encore… Si vous les cherchez.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Momo et Stain savent bien nous mettre l'eau à la bouche quand il s'agit d'histoires horrifiques.

\- Encore à ce jour, nous ne saurions pas vous la décrire, déclare-t-il sombrement. Parce qu'elle ne cesse de nous étonner par son étrange capacité à se transformer à chaque fois que nous sommes endormis.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avions une île accueillante avec des arbres fruitiers à perte de vue, d'une vaste forêt et un lac au milieu de l'île, décrit Stainless. On a baissé notre vigilance car l'île semblait déserte. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui.

\- Nous avons amarré le navire sur une immense plage de sable blanc… Nous étions à découvert si des pirates passaient par ici mais nous ne pensions pas nous arrêter très longtemps. Juste le temps de trouver des ressources.

\- Moi et Momonga sommes allés en reconnaissance dans la forêt. Les soldats sont restés au navire pendant ce temps-là. Ce fut notre première erreur. Celle de nous diviser dans un lieu inconnu, soupire Stainless.

\- Exactement… Notre deuxième erreur a été de s'avancer dans cette forêt où la lumière du soleil ne semblait pas pouvoir y pénétrer.

Les deux collègues et amis s'arrêtent un instant, nous laissant le temps de digérer les informations. Mon cerveau imagine parfaitement une île paradisiaque apparue des tréfonds des mers pour attirer de malheureux navigateurs en quête d'eau et de nourriture.

\- Notre troisième et dernière erreur…. Ca a été de nous reposer sur cette île maudite, lâche finalement Momonga. Nous avons marché pendant ce qui nous a semblé des heures dans cette épaisse forêt. A plusieurs reprises, Stain et moi avons entendu des voix. C'était très faible au début, puis plus on se rapprochait du centre de l'île, plus ces voix étaient fortes et proches. On est arrivé devant un lac. L'eau était transparente et des oiseaux chantaient autour de nous, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis que nous avions accosté. Épuisés par l'effort, on s'est accordé une pause et on s'est s'allongé à l'ombre des arbres. Le cauchemar a débuté dès le moment où nos paupières se sont fermées.

Je les regarde, curieuse comme jamais. Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné en enfance face à mon père qui me raconte une énième histoire pour m'endormir.

\- On a été réveillé par un hurlement strident qui a retenti dans chaque parcelle de notre corps, poursuit Stainless, le visage blême. Un cri indescriptible… On dirait un mélange d'un cri humain et d'un cri d'une bête monstrueuse à laquelle on aurait arraché un bien précieux. A cet instant, nous avons sauté sur nos pieds.

\- Pour nous rendre compte que l'île paradisiaque s'était transformé. Il n'y avait aucun lac devant nous, mais juste un immense vide, renchérit Momonga. Tout s'est mélangé dans notre esprit… On ne s'est pas attardé et on a couru dans la direction par laquelle nous sommes arrivés. La forêt était lugubre avec une odeur pestilentielle comme des milliers de cadavres en décomposition se trouvaient autour de nous… On n'a pas cherché l'origine de cette odeur… et pourtant, on s'en rapprochait car elle devenait de plus en plus forte, nous retournant le cœur.

\- C'est là qu'on l'a vu, fait Stainless. Le navire… Notre navire qu'on avait quitté hier… Il était en réalité une épave détruite, incapable de naviguer correctement. Et sur le sable blanc de la plage, des dizaines de corps de nos soldats ensanglantés. Tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances. La plupart était déjà en train de pourrir, attirant tous les insectes nécrophages… C'est alors que je t'ai aperçu Momonga. Tu étais pale, le costard taché de sang et déchiré laissant apparaître de graves blessures sur ton torse, tes bras et tes jambes. C'était si profond que j'ai reculé de peur, ne croyant pas un instant cette vision d'horreur…

\- Lentement, j'ai décollé mes yeux de la vision des corps en décomposition quand tu as hurlé, soupire Momonga. Tu n'étais pas en meilleure forme que moi. Entre les morceaux de ton costard et le sang séché, je voyais tes os et tes muscles déchirés par la violence des coups qui t'ont été porté. Quand ce n'était pas des mouches et des bestioles qui venaient boire à même tes plaies ou pondre leur œuf sur ta peau.

Le détail de trop qui manque de tous nous faire vomir. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour effacer les horreurs qui se dessinent dans mon imagination. Le silence est total autour de nous. Ils nous laissent respirer un coup, c'est sympa. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons réussi à revenir ici… Revenir ici, pour vous prévenir que si une île a l'allure paradisiaque apparaît devant votre navire lors de votre prochaine sortie. N'y allez pas seul… Et pensez à apporter des sacs mortuaires, s'il vous plait, finit sombrement Momonga. Rendez-nous ce dernier service.

Momonga et Stainless se penchent pour faire une révérence commune avant de se laisser tomber dans leur siège. Je mets quelques secondes à sortir de ma transe horrifique et les applaudis poliment, suivi par mes collègues.

\- Franchement… J'vous donne mon vote. Vu tous les trucs bizarres que j'ai pu voir sur les mers, ca ne m'étonnerait même pas.

\- Heeey ! gémit Garp, la larmichette à l'œil. Elle était bien mon histoire aussi !

\- Hum… Le truc du zombie, c'est vu et revu, soupirais-je. Sois plus original comme eux l'année prochaine.

\- Pff.. tu t'es vu, grogne Garp en me regardant. Un fantôme… C'est plus original que moi peut être ?

\- Garp, arrête d'être mauvais joueur ! tonne Tsuru en le frappant sur le crâne. De plus, nous n'avons pas entendu son histoire, alors sois patient.

Un sourire en coin, je la remercie d'un clin d'œil. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur elle pour le remettre à sa place. Sengoku est le dernier à finir d'applaudir, un sourire franc sur le visage, heureux que tout le monde joue le jeu.

\- Smoker, c'est ton jour il me semble.

Je pivote mon siège légèrement vers le sien pour être plus confortable. Je le vois qui bouge nerveusement dans son fauteuil, à la recherche des premiers mots. Les premières secondes sont primordiales, mon cher Smoker… Il prend une longue inspiration, relève la tête vers nous, le regard noir et sombre comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable.

\- Avant de vous raconter mon histoire, je tiens à présenter mes excuses… Des excuses à ma famille et à mes beaux-parents. Parce que je leur ai volé les deux trésors les plus précieux qu'ils possédaient : ma femme Katia et mon bébé Shaon.

J'observe un étrange froncement de sourcil du côté de Sengoku et de Garp qui s'arrête de manger : chose inquiétante à mes yeux. Mais il semble que je sois la seule à l'avoir vu.

\- Il y a maintenant 34 ans, je les ai assassinés tous les deux durant la nuit d'Halloween… Le matin ; j'avais qu'une seule envie… De tout quitter sans raison. Fuir mon boulot, mes collègues, ma maison, ma femme…. Vous me pensez lâches surement… Mais que feriez-vous quand chaque jour se ressemble presque à la seconde près ?! Je détestais ça…. La routine, l'ennui… Et qu'en plus de ça, vous sentez au fond de vous, qu'on vous cache quelque chose ?! Je croyais être paranoïaque au début… Mais finalement, mon intuition était bien réelle… !

Je sens que Sengoku est de plus en plus nerveux. Non pas comme quelqu'un qui a peur… Mais quelqu'un qui se retient d'intervenir. Etrange. L'histoire de Smoker est plutôt correcte jusque-là…

\- Ce soir d'Halloween, je suis resté avec ma famille à la maison… Nous habitions dans le centre-ville de Marineford parmi les civils. Je n'étais pas un haut-gradé mais j'avais tout de même un logement de fonction ici pour héberger ma famille, un moindre mal. Enfin… Ma famille….

Smoker s'interrompt et un ricanement diabolique sort de son corps, nous faisant tous frissonner. Je me tends dans son siège. Ce genre de rire…. Ce rire du fou qui perd la raison.

\- Au fond de moi, je le sentais… cette famille si parfaite ne pouvait pas être vraie… et j'avais raison !

Baissant les yeux, je le vois serrer les poings, comme le signe de sa colère grandissante. Je me frotte le menton, impressionnée par son jeu d'acteur. Décidément, Smoker m'étonnera toujours.

\- Quelques mois avant la naissance de mon fils, j'étais en mission pour plusieurs semaines. Je n'aimais pas quitter ma femme depuis que je la savais enceinte de notre fils. Ca fait des années qu'on essayait d'avoir un enfant ensemble et le merveilleux jour est arrivé… Mais ce merveilleux rêve n'était que mensonge ! hurle-t-il. Pendant mon voyage, j'ai reçu des photos de ma femme Katia avec un autre homme ! Et pas n'importe lequel.. C'était son soi-disant meilleur ami, en train de l'embrasser… de l'emmener au restaurant… de coucher ensemble sous mon toit et dans mon lit ! Ca m'a foutu en pétard… Mais je ne voulais pas y croire malgré tout. Alors quand je suis revenu quelques temps plus tard, je n'ai rien laissé paraître et j'ai continué à mener une vie normale, ces images gravées dans ma tête et cachés dans ma commode.

Il s'arrête dans son récit, l'air grave et les yeux remplis de colère. Je détourne un instant le regard de lui, pour observer Sengoku et Garp, trop sérieux depuis qu'il a commencé. Même Tsuru semble être très mal à l'aise.

\- Trois semaines se sont passées depuis mon retour… Mais plus le temps passé, moins j'arrivais à me contenir… Je voyais cette femme… Celle qui m'avait juré devant toute ma famille et la sienne de ne chérir que moi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Ce n'était que du vent pour elle… Alors j'ai décidé d'y mettre fin par moi-même le soir d'Halloween.

Smoker s'avance pour quitter notre cercle, et se dirige vers la table du buffet. Nous nous regardons tous surpris par ce brusque arrêt de son récit… A moins que…. Un crissement horrible retentit, nous arrachant une grimace commune. Ce bruit est comparable à celui des ongles que l'on gratte sur un tableau, mais en plus fort… et nous transcendant le corps entier. On se frotte les oreilles, tous mécontents et je tourne la tête vers la table pour lui faire une remarque. Mais il n'y a plus personne. Tout le monde remarque mon haussement de sourcil et mes collègues se tournent à leur tour, mais Smoker a tout bonnement disparu. Personne n'ose dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant d'apercevoir Smoker à l'aide de leur haki de l'observation.

Je soupire longuement et m'étire en arrière…. Avant de sentir quelqu'un apparaître dans mon dos et glisse un objet froid sous ma gorge. Je pousse un glapissement de peur et me fige en sentant le tranchant d'un couteau de cuisine contre la peau de ma gorge. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade tandis que tout le monde regarde Smoker, apparu de nulle part, me menaçant d'un couteau de boucher sous la gorge. Je penche légèrement la tête en arrière et regarde son visage, essayant de me rassurer. Mais son visage est vide d'expression amicale. Je sens sa prise se resserrer tandis qu'il reprend la parole.

\- Ce soir-là, une fête était organisée au QG… Mais je voulais régler mes problèmes… C'était le jour parfait pour passer inaperçu. Elle était assise dans le canapé, lisant un énième livre d'horreur. Je suis arrivé derrière elle et j'ai glissé ma lame sous son cou. Elle a sursauté et elle a relevé la tête exactement comme toi…. Son regard surpris s'est transformé en son visage d'ange qu'elle me faisait tous les jours… Mais je savais que ce sourire était faux comme tous les autres… Elle a tendu sa main pour ma caresser la joue et a soufflé ces quelques mots… « _Même avec un visage effrayant, je te trouve incroyablement beau_. » Ca a été ses derniers mots… Ça m'a mis dans une colère noire qu'elle se paie encore de moi !

J'avale difficilement ma salive et d'un doigt délicat, je repousse gentiment la lame de quelques centimètres.

\- Ok ok, j'ai compris l'idée… Mais pourrais-tu ranger ce couteau, s'te plait ?

Smoker relâche sa pression sur ma gorge et retourne s'asseoir, le couteau en main, jouant agilement avec sous nos yeux inquiets. Je respire un peu plus normalement, le stress retombé. Je semble aller si mal, que l'amiral Kizaru se lève de son siège, pour aller chercher un verre d'eau qu'il me tend. Sans réfléchir, je le prends et le bois cul sec. Pour m'apaiser, il passe derrière mon siège et me masse avec professionnalisme mes épaules pour me détendre. Je me sens affreusement rougir sous son contact et tente de paraître insensible à ses massages.

\- A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase, que j'ai appuyé la lame sur sa gorge et je l'ai tranché… Elle n'a pas eu le temps de crier et s'est écroulée sur le sol en essayant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait… Elle m'a regardé avec effroi, ses deux grands yeux verts me fixant avec terreur…. J'ai contourné le canapé, pour l'attraper par les cheveux et la trainer jusqu'à notre salle de bain. Malgré que je lui aie sectionné les cordes vocales, elle arrivait à gémir … J'ai lâché le couteau dans l'évier et je l'ai soulevé pour la mettre dans la baignoire. Elle se débattait faiblement. Je me suis assis sur le bord et je l'ai regardé mourir lentement. Alors que ses yeux se vidaient de vie, je me suis penché vers elle…. Je lui ai murmuré « _Je sais que tu m'as menti sur Shaon, et que tu m'as trompé… J'espère qu'on se retrouvera en enfer._ » je l'ai laissé là, et je me suis rendu dans la chambre de son fils… Je suis resté à l'observer pendant un moment. Plus je l'observais, plus je voyais que ce n'était pas mon fils… Il était le fruit de l'union avec l'autre batard qui m'a fait cocu… Alors, j'ai pris un oreiller et je l'ai appuyé de toute mes forces sur sa tête… Ce supplice a duré 10 minutes… Je n'ai pas osé retirer l'oreiller de son visage si minuscule et j'ai fui la maison avec un nouveau couteau… Tout le monde était dehors, festoyant à cette fête ridicule. Mais ça m'a permis de sortir sans être remarqué. Je sentais mon sang bouillir sous l'adrénaline. J'ai couru sans m'arrêter au QG avec une seule idée en tête : Tuer cette immonde vermine.

J'avale ma salive. L'histoire d'un homme Monsieur-tout-le-monde qui pète un câble en apprenant la tromperie de sa femme… Une histoire que l'on lit trop ces temps-ci.

\- Ça n'a pas été difficile de le trouver. Il était à la soirée de l'horreur avec ses collègues, riant et buvant comme le porc qu'il était. Je ne les ai pas rejoints. Je suis allé aux toilettes des hommes en faisant attention à ne croiser aucun soldat. Je me suis caché dans la première cabine des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée et j'ai attendu. Je ne sais plus exactement combien de temps… Mais ça a payé. Vers 23h40, la porte des toilettes s'est ouverte sur lui. Il était complètement saoul. Il est allé dans la cabine à côté de moi, et il a commencé à vomir intensément. Ce bruit immonde a duré environ 3 minutes avant qu'il ne se relève et aille se nettoyer aux lavabos devant les cabines… C'est alors que je suis entré en action. Je suis sorti lentement de ma cabine et je me suis avancé derrière lui, le couteau en main. Il était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'ai regardé cette ordure et je lui ai asséné un premier coup de couteau directement dans le dos… Il a crié de surprise avant d'essayer de se défaire de ma prise. Mais il était lent. Je l'ai attrapé par mon autre main de libre pour le jeter à terre, j'ai pris mon couteau et je me suis jeté sur lui pour lui asséner des dizaines de coups dans le torse, l'estomac, le cou…. Partout où je pouvais le faire souffrir… Il a crié de m'arrêter mais j'ai continué. Le sang giclait dans tous les sens, sur les murs, le plafond, les cabines, les éviers et les miroirs… Le sang coulait autour de nous… Mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais le voir MORT !

Smoker s'est arrête quelques instants pour nous laisser un peu de repos…. Mais juste le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Le pire était à venir, je le craignais.

\- Il a cessé brusquement de pleurer. Son corps s'est arrêté de gesticuler et ses deux bras sont tombés lourdement sur le sol des toilettes. Le sol autrefois d'un blanc parfait, était rougeâtre de sang et de ses tripes. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes à observer son corps inerte avant de me relever, pour me regarder le miroir. Mes vêtements étaient complètement tachés de sang… celui de l'ordure qui m'avait fait cocu, et celui de la femme qui a osé me tromper. Sachant que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, j'ai pris mon couteau à deux mains que j'ai pointé vers mon cœur et je l'ai enfoncé brusquement. Tout est devenu noir… Aujourd'hui, je reviens parmi les morts pour hanter cette base…

\- Nous avons compris Smoker, le stoppe Sengoku. Tu peux t'arrêter ici. Pas besoin de te demander. Car je le sais… Tu t'es inspiré d'un fait réel, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, Smoker hoche la tête, nerveux de la réaction de l'amiral en chef. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise et regarde Sengoku.

\- Attendez… un fait réel… ? Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?! Une telle chose n'a pas pu se passer et encore moins ici !

\- Malheureusement, un meurtre a été commis ici, admet Sengoku à demi-mot. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Nous avons encore ton histoire à entendre, ainsi que celle de Borsalino. Mais d'abord, je voudrais boire et manger un peu, si tout le monde est d'accord..

Un marmonnement général lui répond, et mes collègues se lèvent pour aller grignoter quelques apéritifs tandis que je reste cloitrée au fond de mon siège. J'étais si profondément plongée dans le récit de Smoker, que j'en ai oublié la présence de Borsalino et de ses mains me massant avec douceur. Je penche la tête en arrière pour m'adresser à lui, enfin apaisée.

\- Vous avez le doigté pour faire des massages, amiral Kizaru.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se penche vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent presque mes épaules. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue, jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans mon épaule.

\- Borsalino-kuuun, pour toooi, ma douce Chesca-Chaaan ~

Je surveille du coin de l'œil que nous ne sommes pas épiés par les collègues et je pivote la tête de sorte à être littéralement nez à nez avec lui. Je lui fais une petite pichenette sur le nez avec un sourire.

\- Je vous trouve très charmeur depuis la dernière réunion, Borsalino-kun.. Vous êtes en manque de chair fraîche à mettre dans votre lit.. ?

\- Oooh non.. Toi, je te veux pour l'éternitéé ~

Je détourne les yeux, prise d'une rougeur incontrôlable sur les joues. Il en fait exprès cet animal et ca l'amuse. Idiot de macaque.

Je le sens qui se redresse tout en relâchant mes épaules, et il part tranquillement vers le buffet, me laissant seule. Je souffle de soulagement et me frotte les joues, espérant faire disparaître cette sensation. Malheureusement, Kizaru revient vers moi, deux verres à la main et une assiette d'apéritifs en équilibre dessus. Je me lève et le débarre de l'assiette en soupirant.

\- Vous pouviez faire deux tours au lieu de vous surcharger les bras.

\- Noon.. j'optimisme mon temps pour être avec toi, Chesca-Chaaan~

Cette fois, je lui rends un sourire franc pour ne pas montrer mon trouble. Nous nous rasseyons côté à côté, en prenant nos verrepour boire quelques gorgées. Je soupire de satisfaction en sentant le liquide couler dans ma gorge. Je sens son regard curieux sur moi.

\- Chesca-Chaan, roucoule Borsalino du bout des lèvres en se rapprochant. J'ai quelque choose à te proposer… Un deeeal…

\- Mhh… A propos de quoi … ?

\- Nous sommes les derniers à passer pour nos histoires. Allons faisons ça enseeemble !

\- Pourquoi pas… Mais il faut qu'on révise nos histoires maintenant… Racontez moi la vôtre…

\- Je suis un descendaant des plus puissant vampires de ce moonde… Je suis à la recherche chaque nuit d'une nouvelle prooie et de ma future compaaaagne.. Je vise principalement les jeunes femmes célibataires ou nooon ~ raconte-t-il en bombant le torse. Et tu pourrais être elle ~

\- Moi, je suis une jeune mariée qui est morte dans un accident. Vous pourriez me trouver au gouffre de la mort et me sauver la vie..

\- Ooooh j'adore ! s'exclame Kizaru en applaudissant comme un enfant. Et pour la répartition de la paaarole… ?

\- Racontez votre histoire et vos agissements de votre personnage tandis que j'en fais de même. A partir du moment où je commence à détailler l'incident, faites intervenir votre personnage près du mien… Dès lors, il faudra improviser pour nos interactions.

\- Oooh… Pas besoin d'improviser avec une si belle demoiseeeelle ~ Je serais naturel… !

Je roule des yeux, exaspéré. Incorrigible ce singe. Je finis tranquillement mon verre, et grignote quelques apéritifs en attendant le retour des collègues pour la suite des aventures horrifiques. Tsuru est la première à revenir s'asseoir auprès de nous, un étrange sourire aux coins des lèvres. Mince… Elle a dû nous voir discuter… Je la regarde avec mes yeux de chatons pour qu'elle garde le silence sur cet épisode. Elle porte son verre pour boire la dernière gorgée de son nectar avant de nous regarder.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous discutiez il y a quelques minutes pour que Borsalino sautille comme un enfant… ?

\- Tatataaaa ~ Patientez Tsuru-samaaa ! ~

Elle nous regarde, les yeux à la fois curieux et observateurs, essayant de lire nos expressions familiales. Je lui retourne un sourire plein de malice avant de retourner à la contemplation de mes collègues qui commencent à revenir progressivement à leur siège. Sengoku est le dernier à revenir s'asseoir, un verre à la main et mâchant un biscuit en forme de zombie. Il finit de le manger et l'avale avant de souffler de satisfaction.

\- Très bien… Reprenons les récits horrifiques. C'est à ton tour Chesca… Borsalino finira après toi et je raconterai la véritable histoire du meurtre qui a eu lieu ici même, à Marineford il y a bien des années auparavant., résume-t-il brièvement.

\- Ça me convient, repris-je. Mais vous n'aurez pas le droit à deux histoires en réalité. Mais une seule réalisée en coopération avec Borsalino.

\- Bande de copieurs, grogne simultanément Momonga et Stainless avec un regard noir.

\- Laissez-moi vous conter ma tragique mort. Inutile de parler de ma vie de princesse que j'avais, car elle n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Théâtralement, je me lève subitement faisant virevolter ma robe et sors du cercle fermé crée par nos fauteuils. Je passe derrière ceux-ci et laisse ma main frôler le haut des dossiers des différents sièges devant lesquels je passe. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que je viens me positionner entre Sengoku et Garp, tous deux à l'aise. Pour l'instant.

\- C'était une soirée d'été comme il y en a par dizaines chaque année. Je venais de dire oui à mon merveilleux mari devant le maire de notre petit village pour m'unir à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Nos deux familles étaient réunies ensemble pour ce magnifique jour et pour me voir dans une longue robe blanche avec un bustier soutenant ma généreuse poitrine.

\- Je confiiiirme ~ glousse Borsalino en observant fixement ma poitrine.

Gros blanc dans la pièce. Je me masse les tempes en tentant de garder mon calme. Je marmonne vaguement une insulte à son encontre, avant de prendre comme si rien n'était.

\- Malheureusement, ce rêve magique dans lequel j'étais la princesse s'est envolé le soir même de notre mariage. Après la cérémonie, nous sommes allés dans le manoir de mes parents afin de festoyer allègrement. La nourriture débordait des tables et l'alcool était présent dans chaque verre, sur les tables de cette immense salle de réception. Tout le monde était joyeux et j'irradiais de bonheur, lovée dans les bras de mon mari toute cette soirée… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Antoine, Marc, Thibaud… ? Je ne sais plus… Ma mémoire me fait défaut depuis ma mort, vous savez. Je suis encore étonnée de me souvenir de cette soirée.

Mes yeux se posent sur chacun de mes collègues, les fixant avec un regard à vous faire froid dans le dos.

\- Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés durant cette soirée. Nous chantions, buvions, riions avec tout le monde comme si nous étions avec de vieux amis. Mais à la fin de la soirée, nous avons salués nos convives et nous les avons quittés pour rejoindre notre navire pour fêter notre mariage en intimité. Je me souviens de la fraîcheur qui m'a frappé au visage quand je suis sortie, seulement habillée de ma robe de mariée sans manteau. J'ai frisonné avec mon mari et je l'ai regardé partir devant moi sans me dire un mot. J'ai cru qu'il était frigorifié comme moi et qu'il voulait se mettre à l'abri rapidement… Mais lui contrairement à moi, il avait sa veste de costard pour se protéger du froid. Je l'ai suivi comme je le pouvais sur le petit chemin de gravats, ayant des chaussures à talons.

Je prends une pause, toujours lancée sur ma lancée mélodramatique en prenant une pause d'une femme fatiguée et torturée.

\- Le chemin était si pénible. J'entendais le vent siffler de plus en plus fort autour de moi tandis que je m'enfonçais dans le sentier vers le navire. Il traversait une sombre forêt qui semblait si belle et accueillante en plein jour… C'est à cet instant que j'ai remarqué que j'étais seule. Seule, perdue dans cet endroit en pleine nuit, dans un froid glacial. Mon mari ne m'avait pas attendu pour m'aider et s'était empressé de courir au navire. J'ai crié son nom tandis que je ralentissais à cause de mes chevilles douloureuses. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis immobilisée, le souffle court à force de trottiner en robe et talons hauts. C'est là que je l'ai entendu…. Une respiration lourde, puissante suivie d'un grognement inhumain. J'ai tourné la tête vers la source du bruit et j'ai aperçu deux pupilles rouges m'observer entre deux arbres, cachée dans l'obscurité totale. J'ai voulu crier, mais aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. J'ai immédiatement quitté la chose des yeux et je suis reparti en courant vers la direction qui me semblait être la bonne. J'ai couru encore et encore pendant ce qui me semble être aujourd'hui une éternité…. La lumière était désormais complètement absente et je courais sans savoir où j'allais réellement. Mais au moins, la bête semblait loin derrière moi…

J'entends des gloussements du côté de Borsalino, qui s'amuse de mon histoire. S'il pense sauver une jeune femme vivante, il se trompe lourdement.

\- Tout mon corps tremblait violemment sous le vent qui me brûlait la peau à force de me frapper avec ses lames gelées. J'étais si fatiguée que je croyais entendre des voix me chuchoter à l'oreille… Elle me chuchotait « _Rends-toi…_ », « _Cesse de te débattre_. », ou « _Tu es bientôt des nôtres. Accepte ton sort_ ». Je voulais courir à nouveau mais mes jambes refusaient d'obéir. Au prix d'un effort que j'espérais le dernier, j'ai repris mon souffle et je me suis remise à trottiner… Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on me vit vivante.

D'un mouvement brusquement, je fais craquer sinistrement ma cheville gauche arrachant des grimaces de dégoût à mes collègues. Je ne dis plus rien, les laissant imaginer la terrible fin qui m'attend. Puis, tout aussi violemment, je craque mon cou. Smoker frisonne de tout son corps, me regardant de haut en bas, les yeux fixés sur mon costume.

\- Mon pied a heurté une grosse racine sur le chemin. Tout aurait pu bien se finir si devant moi, ce n'était pas un ravin qu'il y avait eu devant moi Ma cheville s'est brisée sous le choc mais à peine la douleur s'est déclenchée que mon corps est parti en avant, droit dans la crevasse. Ma tête a frappé le rebord avec violence et je suis tombée dos vers le sol dans le vide. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de paniquer…. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon corps a rencontré une surface dure comme la plus dure et un matériel aussi froid que le granit marin… Ce fut la dernière chose que j'ai senti avant de perdre connaissance.

Borsalino se racle longuement la gorge, peu satisfait de la fin de ma partie.

\- Cette île est en réalité mienne depuis des lustes… Caché dans un manoir au fond de cette forêt, j'habitaais comme un homme célibataire depuis trop longtemps, narre-t-il avec une pointe de noblesse. Je savais qu'une soirée avait lieu dans le manoir voisiiiin… Alors, j'y suis allé plus tard dans la soirée. Alalala… Ces humains… Ils étaient tous saoouls… Tous sauf l'heureux couple.. ~

Nos yeux se croisent un instant et je lis sans difficulté, un certain agacement dans ses yeux. Mon cœur loupe un battement tandis que j'essaie d'analyser ses expressions faciales. Je veux connaître ce qu'il compte faire à mon cadavre ensuite.

\- Tute la soirrée, je me suis fondu dans la masse au miliieu de ses alcooliques ~ Avant que je vois le jeune couple partir discrètement après de brefs saluts aux quelques survivants…. Je les ai suivi…

Un tic nerveux apparaît sur son visage comme signe d'un énervement prononcé.

\- Je l'ai vu faire. Sans un regard à sa magnifique femme, il est parti en courant vers son navire. J'ai cru qu'il allaait chercher de quoi la couvrir ou au mooins un moyen de traaanspoort… Mais noon ! Il est parti sans elle, la laissaaant dans ce froid monstrueeeux… !

Il siffle visiblement entre ses dents parfaitement blanches, retenant probablement d'innombrables insultes.

\- Elle, en tout cas l'avait compris avant moi, soupire-t-il. Elle l'a suivi aussi vite qu'elle le pouvaaait… Connaissant les lieux, je l'ai suivi de près à travers la fôret. Mais je n'étais pas assez discret… Elle m'a entendu et nos yeeeux se sont croisés…. Elle m'a pris pour une bête sauvage j'imagine ~ Elle est reparti de plus belle, ne faisant même plus attention à son environnement… Je l'ai suivi par les airs pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse des humains. Elle s'est littéralement vaatré dans la seule crevaaaasse sur des kilomètres à la rooonde ~

A cet instant, il y a un concerto de ricanements de la part de nos collègues et supérieurs qui retiennent difficilement leur sourire amusé. Je les fusille lentement du regard, vexée comme un pou. Rira bien qui rira en dernier, bande d'idiots.

\- J'ai entendu le bruit des os qui se briseeeent.. ! Moon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.. J'ai accouruuu auprès de cette belle demooiselle, se félicite-t-il en gonflant le torse. J'ai vu ses beaux yeux bleus se poser sur mooi avant qu'elle ne les ferme…. Je n'ai pas hésité un instant… Je me suis agenouillé au-dessus d'elle, caressant sa joue de ma maaain…

\- Ça devient morbide cette histoire, _marmonne Garp avec une grimace de dégoût en fixant le singe_. C'est un cadavre Borsalino….

\- Noooon ! _gémit Borsalino en trépignant sur son siège tel un enfant_. J'veux qu'elle viiive !

Je tousse, gênée comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Pourquoi je lui ai proposé cette collaboration ? Je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'allait pas se tenir correctement et agir comme un enfant.

\- Elle étaait juste inconsciente mais gravement blessééée…. J'ai pris alors une décision… La rendre immortelle ! Je me suis penché et je l'ai mordu dans le cou… Son saaang était dé-liii-ci-eeeux ! A la seconde où son saaang est entré en contact avec ma langue, j'ai su… !

Il se lève lentement de son fauteuil pour s'avancer en ma direction. Garp et Sengoku se reculent de manière synchronisée pour le laisser passer, tandis que je reste bloquée entre les deux sièges le regard sur Borsalino. Je lui lance un regard plein d'interrogation par lequel il me répond avec un sourire en coin, avant de tendre la main vers moi m'invitant à le rejoindre au centre de notre cercle.

Mélangée entre la curiosité et la gêne, je me rapproche d'une démarche assurée mais alerte. Je le connais depuis de nombreuses années et je sais surtout qu'il n'a pas que des intentions amicales envers ma personne. Hésitante, je glisse ma petite main dans la sienne et avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable, il m'attire suavement vers lui et dans ses bras. Jouant le jeu, je le laisse faire et me positionne contre lui, ma poitrine contre lui et le visage tourné vers notre public. Je sens une main se poser au niveau de mes hanches de manière possessive et me coller au plus près de lui. Je prie intérieurement que mes joues n'explosent pas sous la gêne intense qui m'envahit.

\- Maintenaant, nous sommes des âme-soeurs ~ Je tiens à remercier cet idiot d'humain. Je suis pleinement heureux désormais !

Cette phrase signe la fin de notre histoire et nous nous penchons vers l'avant pour saluer l'assistance qui nous applaudit chaleureusement. Je me détache de l'étreinte de Borsalino, mais ce dernier me retient avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait préparé quelque chose de diabolique dans mon dos.

\- Dis donc, où vas-tu toooi ?

\- …. A mon siège peut être ?

\- Tatata…. Jooue le jeeu jusqu'à la fiiin de la soooirée, Chesca-Chaaaan, glousse-t-il. Tu es ma cooompagne jusqu'à minuit aujourd'hui.

Hey merde. Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour qu'il ne retente pas sa chance. Je lance un regarde d'appel à l'aide à Tsuru, Smoker et les autres, mais tout le monde se contente de rigoler face à la détermination du singe. Ce dernier se sent immédiatement réconforté par le manque de soutien, et me prend par la main pour me guider. Je tâche de garder un visage neutre, mais mon cœur bat déjà la chamade. Borsalino s'assoit lourdement au fond de son fauteuil, avant de me prendre par les hanches pour venir m'installer sur ses genoux comme un papa le ferait avec sa fille. Je respire un grand coup, et je me frotte les joues, essayant de chasser cette chaleur qui monte encore et encore. C'est finalement Sengoku qui reprend la parole après un long raclement de gorge pour ramener le calme.

\- Très bien… Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, il est temps de rétablir la vérité sur le massacre qui a eu lieu il y a 20 ans au Quartier Général de Marineford, tonne-t-il sombrement.

Les dernières personnes à rigoler s'arrête et l'attention de l'assemblée se porte en silence sur Sengoku, qui bouge nerveusement dans son siège.

\- Je tiens à préciser que tous les faits que je vais décrire, se sont réellement passés. Mais je vous demanderai de ne pas le répéter à l'extérieur de ces murs, est-ce assez clair ?

D'un hochement de tête collectif, tout le monde approuve cette condition.

\- Cette tradition de fêter Halloween au sein du QG, remonte à bien longtemps avant votre naissance pour la plupart d'entre vous, alors inutile de s'attarder là-dessus. Les tragiques événements se sont déroulés il y a 20 ans, dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée de Marineford… Un soldat nommé Aiden a tué sa femme, et ses deux jumelles le soir d'Halloween dans leur résidence en centre-ville. Comme dans l'histoire de Smoker, ce serait la vengeance qui serait à l'origine de cette tuerie, soupire-t-il. Des rumeurs circulaient dans sa garnison, que ses deux enfants ne seraient pas le fruit de leur union charnelle, mais celle d'une liaison de sa femme avec son meilleur ami, également soldat de sa garnison. Ce genre de rumeurs étaient monnaie courante à une époque afin de tester la solidité des unions selon ceux qui propageaient ces rumeurs. Avec la tournure tragique qu'a pris ces ragots, ce petit jeu a été immédiatement arrêté et les responsables expulsés de la Marine. Nous ne saurons jamais si cela était fondé. Cependant, ce soldat poussé à bout par ses collègues, a tué de sang-froid sa femme, ses deux jumelles ainsi qu'un autre soldat, soupçonné d'être le père de ses enfants. Sa femme a été tuée de 26 coups de couteau dans la poitrine et dans le ventre. Les jumelles ont été empoisonnés avec de la mort aux rats… et il a assassiné son ami dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée de ce bâtiment. Après avoir massacré sa famille, il est venu ici, habillé de sa tenue habituelle, couverte de sang… Personne ne l'a arrêté bien sûr car personne ne savait le drame qui venait de se produire. Il est parti se réfugier dans les sanitaires et il a patiemment attendu son camarade, caché dans une cabine. Il a patienté jusqu'à tard dans la soirée… Et finalement, sa future victime est arrivée dans sa cachette dans les environs de 23h40. Je vous laisse deviner la suite…. Avec la même rage avec laquelle il avait assassiné sa famille, il a torturé son vieil ami dans ses lieux, le laissant se vider de son sang sur le carrelage blanc. Une fois son massacre terminé, il s'est levé pour écrire une phrase au sang sur le miroir des toilettes : « _La chair et le sang sont réunis_. » Personne ne sait ce qu'il a voulu dire. Avant que quiconque puisse l'interroger, il s'est donné la mort sous les éviers, se poignardant en plein cœur. Depuis cet incident, ces toilettes ont été solidement condamnées. J'entends parfois des soldats se plaindre d'une odeur putride quand il passe devant la porte. Pourtant, elles ont été nettoyées avec le produit le plus puissant que nous avions à l'époque. Pour finir, Si vous êtes courageux ou complètement fous, allez donc y faire un tour… Vous y rencontrerez peut-être son fantôme.

\- Sengoku ! peste Tsuru. Ne leur donne pas des idées stupides !

\- Bah… c'est Halloween ! se défend-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! reprend Tsuru avec ses yeux brillant de colère. Ce lieu est synonyme d'un massacre. Et ne parle pas de fantôme, ca n'existe pas !

Je reste pantoise devant cette terrible histoire. Une famille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se fait massacrée par le chef de familles à cause de stupides rumeurs. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Onigumo qui s'est assis à son fauteuil auprès de Stainless et de Momonga. Tous trois parlent à voix basse, préparant un mauvais coup. Stainless et Monmonga plissent les yeux face aux idées de Onigumo, désapprouvant fortement ses propos visiblement. Curieuse comme d'habitude, je me lève des genoux de Borsalino sans attendre sa permission et je me glisse jusqu'à eux, un sourire complice au visage. Je me penche vers eux et parle à voix basse.

\- Ça vous inspire cette histoire, on dirait. Que racontes-tu encore comme ânerie, Onigumo pour que Momonga et Stainless soient si tendus ?

\- Tss.. Retourne jouer à la poupée avec Borsalino, ricane-t-il. Future Madame Borsalinoooo !

\- Tais-toi et accouche sur tes plans diaboliques avant que je me mette à gueuler que tu prépares quelque chose louche.

\- Pouaff… Y'a que les intentions de Kizaru qui sont louches ici, commence-t-il en gloussant.

Je me redresse avec un air de défi sur le visage, et me racle la gorge pour me préparer à gueuler. Je le vois grogner et me faire signe de me rapprocher à nouveau.

\- Très bien… Je proposais juste à ses deux trouillards d'aller visiter les lieux. Sengoku a suggéré que ce serait hanté avec le fantôme de ce type..

Je le regarde bizarrement, ne trouvant pas l'intérêt de se rendre sur les lieux d'un crime si horrible.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi là-bas quand tu y seras au juste ? Invoquer son esprit pour taper un brin de causette ou fumer un joint avec lui ?

\- Arrête d'être aussi sceptique. Je sais que t'en meures d'envie ! rajoute-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux aux oreilles, fier de sa blague.

\- Évite ce genre de jeu de mots. A la place de la famille des victimes, je t'assignerai devant un juge pour manque de respect aux morts.

\- Toujours aussi peu d'humour à ce que je vois, réplique-t-il mécontent.

\- On en reparlera quand je me moquerai ouvertement de la mort de tes soldats.

Il me lance un regard en coin, l'air grognon. J'ai touché un point sensible enfin. Je soupire longuement avant de reprendre la discussion.

\- … Alors imaginons que tu veuilles l'invoquer, comment vas-tu t'y prendre mon cher… ?

Onigumo se redresse sans me jeter un regard et il se dirige vers Sengoku, Tsuru et Garp avec lesquels il discute calmement, comme si notre conversation n'avait jamais existé. Je regarde à nouveau Momonga et Stainless.

\- Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous choque dans ce terrible massacre ?

\- A part le fait que personne ici n'en avait entendu parler à part les trois anciens… ? Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi cette question ? me demande Momonga.

\- Personne n'a jamais vu ces mystérieuses toilettes condamnées. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, avez-vous vu une seule porte fermée sans que personne ne se pose de questions ?

Duels de regards entre nous trois. Le défi est lancé. Je leur lance un regard appuyé, et tous deux hochent simultanément la tête. Je tourne les talons et profite de l'instant de diversion causée par Onigumo pour me faufiler en dehors de la salle de réunion, rapidement suivie par Stainless et Momonga. Nous nous dirigeons aussitôt au rez-de-chaussée du QG pour chercher une porte barricadée de l'extérieur. Nous passons devant plusieurs bureaux, des vestiaires, une salle d'entrainement et encore des bureaux. Je me gratte la tête, m'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

\- Soit il nous a raconté des mensonges, soit la porte y menant a été rebouchée, soupire Momonga. C'était trop beau pour être vrai de toute façon.

\- Ou alors, c'est une porte devant laquelle on passe tous les jours sans qu'on ait besoin d'y accéder !

\- A quoi penses-tu ? reprend posément Stainless en me regardant, pensif.

\- Le local d'entretien au fond du couloir… Tu as déjà vu un soldat y aller … ? Ou même les femmes de ménage ? Absolument pas. Les produits sont stockés dans un local à l'extérieur du QG pour éviter des mélanges chimiques et des dangers d'explosion.

Sans besoin de parler davantage, on se précipite tous les tros au fond du couloir devant la mystérieuse porte. Contrairement aux dires de Sengoku, elle n'est pas condamnée, ou au moins en extérieur. En silence, on regarde fixement cette porte d'apparence normale. Visée maladroitement sur la porte, la plaque « Local d'entretien » semble cacher une autre réalité bien plus sordide.

\- Les femmes d'abord, tente de plaisanter Stainless avec un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Sans façon… Oubliez la galanterie avec moi… Je préfère que vous passiez devant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé là ? grogne une voix grave derrière mon oreille.

On se retourne tous les trois, pour faire face à Onigumo, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez des poules mouillées. Et je vous retrouve au rez-de-chaussée devant cette étrange porte…

Il observe longuement la porte, puis nous bouscule pour nous passer devant pour regarder de plus près l'étrange plaque.

\- Aaah.. Ils ont dissimulé le lieu du crime avec CE TRUC ? C'est une blague j'espère..

\- Il semblerait que tu sois arrivé à la même conclusion que nous, résumé Monmonga. Puisque tu es là maintenant, ouvre donc la voie. Je crois que tu étais celui qui était à l'origine de cette expédition.

\- Commençons par retirer les masques si vous le voulez bien, jubile Onigumo.

D'un coup sec, Onigumo arrache la plaque de la porte qu'il lâche sur le sol. Nos yeux se posent sur le logo si particulier des toilettes pour hommes.

\- Plus de doute, c'est ici, tranche Momonga.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais pour retrousser chemin, poules mouillées, chantonne Onigumo, la main sur la poignée.

\- On est arrivé jusqu'ici, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout, bougonne Stainless entre deux soupirs dépités.

Je m'avance derrière Onigumo, sur mes gardes, prête à déguerpir si la situation dégénère. Je sens Momonga et Stainless venir derrière moi, eux aussi en alerte. Onigumo abaisse la poignée dans un silence pesant, et un déclic sonore résonne dans le couloir désert. La pression est si intense, que j'en entends les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer dans mes oreilles, accompagnés du sifflement du sang qui passe à toute vitesse dans mes veines. Onigumo pousse la porte sans grande difficulté et pénètre d'un pas tranquille dans le lieu. Je reste en retrait, trop méfiante. Onigumo reste silencieux les premières minutes avant de nous faire signe. D'un pas lent, j'entre à mon tour dans les toilettes et regarde ce qui m'entoure.

Le lieu est parfaitement propre, comme si tout était propre et neuf. J'hausse un sourcil, presque déçue du résultat.

\- C'est tout.. ?

\- Rappelle-toi que Sengoku a mentionné le fait qu'ils aient nettoyé le lieu après la tuerie, marmonne Stainless. Ca devait être couvert de sang partout après le massacre.

\- Qu'as-tu demandé à Sengoku après notre discussion ? s'enquit Momonga en le regardant se fixer dans le miroir.

\- Rien.. Ce type.. Il s'appelait Aïden, répond Onigumo sans ciller. Je vais essayer quelque chose. Vous devriez reculer..

Sans attendre une autre explication, nous reculons de plusieurs pas, laissant Onigumi seul devant le miroir.

\- _Aïden, Aïden, Aïden, donne-moi tes pouvoirs ce soir. Je veux que la chair et le sang soient réunis à nouveau_, récite-t-il lentement.

\- Onigumo, que fais-tu exactement ? le coupe Momonga.

\- _Aïden, Aïden, Aïden, entends moi… Ma chair est tienne pour ce soir_, continue de chantonner Onigumo sans ciller.

\- Onigumo, arrête ça ! grimace Stainless. Sengoku t'a sûrement raconté des bêtises pour se moquer de toi.

\- Les mecs, faut vraiment qu'il arrête ! Ça me fout des jetons ton timbre de ton et ses paroles. C'est pas naturel du tout. Et si ce con nous ramène vraiment ce démon dans ses chiottes, on est mal barré !

Momonga et Stainless commence à s'avancer vers leur ami pour l'éloigner du miroir, quand un bruit sourd survient derrière nous. Je me tends aussitôt, et pivote la tête pour voir que toutes les portes des cabines viennent de s'ouvrir. Momonga et Stainless s'arrête également pour observer les cabines.

\- On reste pas ici plus longtemps ! Moi, je me tire !

Sans attendre le feu vert des garçons, je me jette sur la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle ne s'ouvre pas, comme si elle était fermée de l'extérieur. Je panique soudainement et tape de toute mes forces sur la porte.

\- HEY ! ELLE N'EST PAS DRÔLE VOTRE BLAGUE ! OUVREZ-MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Je colle mon oreille contre la porte pour écouter de l'autre côté, mais aucun son ne me parvient. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Momonga et Stainless, figés de peur. Onigumo s'est arrêté de parler et son corps entier tremble de convulsions comme s'il était possédé. Ils reculent jusqu'à moi, le dos au mur, à observer leur vieil ami pris de convulsions étranges. Brusquement, toutes les lumières de la pièce s'éteignent, nous laissant dans l'obscurité totale et dans un silence pesant. Par reflexe, j'attrape les bras de mes deux collègues, ne voulant pas les perdre. Nous restons dans cette noirceur pendant ce qui nous semble être une éternité, avant que nous entendions les portes des cabines claquer à nouveau et un rire grave retentir dans la pièce, nous faisant sursauter tous les trois.

\- O-O-Onigumo, c'était toi … ? tente Momonga.

Silence.

Momonga avale sa salive, et moi et Stainless restons silencieux, trop appeurés pour tenter quelque chose.

\- O-Ok Onigumo.. Tu as monté ce coup avec Sengoku et Garp ? Et tout ça s'est retransmis par denden dans la salle de réunion ?!

Nouveau silence.

Ce silence qui vous prend à la gorge, et vous retourne le ventre tellement que le stress est puissant. J'essaie malgré tout de plisser les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette

d'Onigumo devant nous, mais mes yeux semblent être couvert d'un étrange voile noir. Dommage. J'ai cru être un chat un instant.

Soudainement, les lumières reviennent nous aveuglant instantanément.

Il nous faut bien une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre pleinement notre vue. Nous regardons devant nous. Aucune trace d'Onigumo. Il s'est littéralement volatilisé.

\- Où est-il passé ? s'étonne Stainless. Onigumo ?!

Nouveau silence.

Les seuls bruits résonnant autour de nous sont les battements frénétiques de nos cœurs. Momonga et Stainless s'avancent prudemment côté à côté à la recherche de leur ami. Trop effrayée pour prendre part aux recherches, je pose à nouveau ma main sur la poignée que j'abaisse avec force. Cette fois-ci, elle s'abaisse sans difficulté et la porte s'ouvre. Je m'engouffre à l'extérieur, laissant mes camarades faire leur investigation tandis que je pars en courant vers la salle de réunion pour aller chercher de l'aide. Je débarque brusquement dans la salle, et à l'intérieur, toutes les décorations d'Halloween ont disparu tout comme les déguisements de mes collègues. Garp, Tsuru, Sengoku, Dalmatian, Smoker, Kizaru et tant d'autres vice-amiraux sont présents autour des différentes tables, prenant leur pause joyeusement.

Tout le monde est habillé de leur vêtements habituels, sirotant des cafés et des thés autour d'un biscuit. Quand je rentre en trombe, toujours déguisé en mariée morte, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

\- Où étiez-vous passé, bon sang ?! tonne sévèrement Sengoku. La soirée Halloween est terminée depuis de longues heures, vice-amirale Chesca ! Allez immédiatement vous changer dans vos quartiers !

Je le regarde, l'air complètement abasourdie par ses paroles

\- Comment ça…. La fête est terminée depuis de longues heures ?! je suis partie avec Momonga, Stainless et Onigumo depuis seulement une petite heure, voir les fameuses toilettes maudites…

**Et là, je n'oublierais jamais la phrase qu'il a prononcé ensuite….**

\- Qui est Onigumo… ? demande Sengoku avec un froncement de sourcil. Il n'y a aucun soldat de ce nom à Marineford. Qu'importe… Vous devez être fatiguée après cette soirée, vice-amirale Chesca. Veuillez-vous changer dans les plus brefs délais. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel vice-amiral.. Le jeune vice-amiral Aïden.

* * *

_Voilà ma participation pour Halloween cette année :)_

_ -Chesca-Shan-_


End file.
